Pirates of the Caribbean 3: Isla de los Muertos
by Cassandra Egan
Summary: Following the tragic death of Elizabeth, a series of mysterious events, surrounding Will Turner, leads to love, action, danger and the witty antics of Jack Sparrow.
1. Default Chapter

**Pirates of the Caribbean 3: Isla de los Muertos**

NOTE: I am in no way affiliated with the production team, or anyone else connected to the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise.

_Chapter 1: Mysterious Fog_

Will looks out to the sparkling blue green water, seemingly in a kind of trance. As the sun begins to fade, a fresh gust of ocean breeze blows against his face, and he looks down at his compass.

"Workin' hard, mate?" The familiar voice of Captain Perkins fills the air and he pats Will on the back. "If I were nervous, I'd say that you were tryin' to captain my ship."

Will grins a little bit. "We should be there soon. We've been sailing for almost 3 weeks."

"Aye, we have." Perkins responded. "It should be good to be home again. Smell fresh air, enjoy the company of a good woman, drink some fresh rum, stand on steady ground..."

Will interrupts, "Steady ground?" He snickers.

"Well, perhaps not." He agrees and sighs. "Aye, we should be there in a day or two. In the meantime, why don't you go downstairs and have you a bit of rest. It's about time you got some sleep."

"No thanks. I think I'll stay up here a little longer. Something doesn't feel right. Almost like there's danger in the air."

"All right then, suit yourself. I'll just be downstairs if you'll be needing me."

A half an hour goes by, and there's a foreboding silence. Will's eyes start to become heavy. Strangely, a very cold breeze kicks in as a sinister fog appears. A sudden sweep of wind blows onto Will's face, his eyes open wide up and he slowly gets up from his chair and moves to the front railing. A red-orange glow starts coming closer and closer to the ship.

Flashback

Something moves in the thick fog...a burning ship. Captain Norrington runs to the ship to find survivors, and a plank of wood catches young Elizabeth's eyes. "Father! Father! There's a boy in the water!"

A group of men raise him up onto the deck and set him beside her. "Elizabeth, I want you to keep watch over the boy." Her father ordered, and left her side to help the soldiers.

She looks down at the boy and he grabs her hand. "You're safe now. What's your name?"

"Will Turner." The boy gasps and proceeds to faint. While he rests, Elizabeth notices a chain around his neck. She takes it up and finds a gold pendant with a skull carved in the middle. "You're a pirate!" She realizes.

"Elizabeth, what did you find about the boy?" Her father asks.

"His name is Will Turner..."

Closer and closer, the object moves. Suddenly Will grasps that it's a ship on fire. He shouts to the crew and jumps onto the flaming ship. The heat is almost unbearable and he chokes on the smoke as he heads downstairs to find survivors. He sees two people crumbled on the floor, near the kitchen, and discovers they are dead. Beginning to feel there is no hope, he decides to try the other rooms. Two are empty, but in the main quarters, he finds a woman, wearing a crème colored dress, fallen on the floor. Although she is very weak Will can tell that she has only fainted. Mustering his strength, he manages to pick her up, carry her to the deck and jump back onto the _Pinnacle_.


	2. Scene 2: Survivor

NOTE: I am in no way affiliated with the production team, or anyone else connected to the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise.

_**Chapter 2: Survivor**_

"Looks like you found someone there, Will." Perkins points to the young woman, as Will temporarily places her on a platform on the _Pinnacle_'s deck. "Do you have any idea who she is?"

Will's light brown eyes quickly scan her body for any wounds, which then fall gently on her face. "No, I have none."

"Well," Perkins begins. "I'd better get on the ship and check for..."

"There were no other survivors. She was the only one still alive." Will interrupts. Perkins looks down at his feet in respect. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry, Will."

Will's eyes drift to the ship. "The ship was burning. All the other passengers had been killed. Everything was destroyed. Who do you think could've done this?"

"I haven't seen savagery like this, since the day..." Perkins pauses, a look of worry on his face.

"Since what happened?" Will asks intently.

"Ah, never mind." Perkins smiles. "Just an old memory for an old pirate. Nothing to worry about, sir. Now what should we be doing about her?"

"I'll take her down to my quarters. She can rest there until she recovers her strength."

"Alright, but then you get some sleep. I can't have one of my crew getting scurvy."

Will smiles and Perkins leaves his side.

Creek, the old, formerly Royal Navy used ship rocks back and forth on the waves. The woman opens her eyes to the sound to find herself in an unknown place. Slowly propping herself up, the golden light of daytime shines through gaps in the wood and she sees she's in a small room. It's old and plain, with only a few maps on the walls, a bed on which she currently lay, and a desk. Afraid to make any loud noise, she carefully steps out of bed and heads over to the desk. On top of it there are a few letters, a map, and a gold locket. Gently picking it up, she opens the heart and finds a picture of Elizabeth. Suddenly she hears voices and drops the locket.

"Did you hear something?" One of the crewmates stops. The young woman gasps slightly and puts her hand over her mouth as she hides behind a closet.

"'earin' ghosts again, are ya?" The other voice laughs and she hears the footsteps start up again and fade.

She breathes a sigh of relief, before realizing, "Pirates!" She whispers and her eyes begin searching for a means of escape. Her eyes rest upon a sheath propped against a chair. Taking it up in her hands, she pulls out a sword and heads for the door.

Slowly turning the lock, she opens the door and peeks her head out. No one is in sight, so she quietly tiptoes down the hall and heads up a staircase. Again she must duck behind a prop to hide herself from a nearing pirate. Thinking she's safe, she turns back, only to see a dirty pirate in front of her.

"Hello hello, sleepyhead." The pirate grins at her and she thrusts forward. He jumps back and falls into the water. Then she runs over to the other side of the ship and her sword meets that of Will's.

"Please miss. You know not who you're fighting." Will tries to reason with her, but her sword strikes his once more.

"Oh don't I? You're a pirate!"

Clang! Clang! Clang! More sounds of steel against steel.

"Yes, I am a pirate, but not all pirates are bad."

"Ha! A good pirate? Never heard of one!" They jump around, up and down the ship's platforms swinging at each other.

They swing around the mast and her sword is knocked out of her hands. He tries to grab her, but she throws a bucket at him and runs for her sword. As she swirls around to continue the fight, their swords meet in a cross above their heads.

"Better put that down. You may hurt someone." Will slightly grins, his soft brown eyes meeting her blue-green ones.

"Like you? Now I'm curious, is it your custom to fight girls, or do you find it a challenge to fight someone your own size?" She smirks at her witty remark.

"No, but I can always use the practice." Swing swing!

"You really need to find yourself a girl."

Will's eyes go wide and he seems somewhat frustrated by the comment. "Why does everybody say that?!"

With that, they continue fighting, swinging around polls and thrashing at each other, as the crew stands by and watches the battle. It seems as though the woman is caught, but then she turns and knocks his sword away sending it down to crash. Will attempts to bend down and pick it up, but she raises him by the tip of her sword.

"Now, where am I?"


End file.
